One,two,three,FOUR,five,SIX
by divergentislovedivergentislife
Summary: This is my first fanfiction, please read and review! This is a divergent story of what would have happened if there wasn't a war. Tris and Four train initiates together! Everything is perfect until some surprises come out of nowhere!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT, IT IS A WONDERFUL MASTERPIECE BELONGING TO VEROINCA ROTH!**

Tris's POV

"Come on Uri's party is in five minutes we need to get going." Tobias says. "I know" I reply, "I just don't want to go tonight, it's our last night before the initiates arrive." "We can just go for a bit, but I promised Zeke I would be there to..uh help him with something." Tobias answers unsurely. "Oh and don't forget to dress in layers, we are playing Candor or Dauntless and I don't want anyone seeing you without any cloths." He adds with a wink. "Fine," I retort running to the bedroom and throwing on two more shirts and a sweatshirt, "Let's get going." I say walking over to him. "I Love you" Tobias says kissing me passionately. "I love you too" I say smiling.

We arrive at Uri's apartment not long after we left, his apartment is only a couple minutes walking time away from Tobias's and mine, we are bombarded with loud music and a large dancing crowd. "I'm going to go find Uriah and Christina, I'll be right back!" I yell, hopeful that Tobias can hear me. I take off and nearly bump into Uriah. "Hey!" I exclaim. "Heeey" Uriah replies obviously tipsy. "We should start soon." Uriah says slurring his words together. "Sure, I'm going to find Chris" I tell him and leave on that. Once I make it to where Christina is, Uriah has the mic in his hand and is shouting, "Anyone who is not Marlene, Zeke, Four, Tris, Lynn, Christina, Will, or Shauna, it is your time to leave!" He yells. It takes at least 5 minutes for all the drunks to wobble their way out of the apartment and then we finally all gather into a circle and start playing. "It is my party, so I get to go first!" Uriah exclaims. "Ok," he says searching the room for his victim, "Zeke, my bro, Candor or Dauntless?" "Dauntless!" Zeke immediately replies. "Oh I have a good one for youuu," Uriah states "I dare you to kiss the first person you see when you walk out." "Easy," Zeke replied. Shauna and Uriah followed Zeke out and came back in less than a minute later cracking up, while Zeke on the other hand was holding his left cheek. "So it was Max," Shauna said inbetween fits of laughter. "And he slapped him." Uriah said way to pleased with himself. Once we were all seated again, Zeke took his turn. "FOUR!" He shouted "Candor or Dauntless?" "Dauntless." Tobias stated flatly. "I dare you to call Caleb, Tris's brother and tell him you got her pregnant!" "Fine" Tobias replies getting his cell phone out. "Hello?" a muffled Caleb says into the phone. "Hello Caleb, this is Four, your sister's boyfriend," He says professionally "I am just calling to say that Tris is now impregnated with my child, and now I don't know what to do so I apologize but I am now going to leave her, have a good night!" He says cheerfully. Not five minutes later is when there a knock at the door.

"WHERE IS THIS BASTERD FOUR!" Caleb yells as he barges into Uriah's apartment. Everyone is suppressing laughs except Tobias, who looks quite shocked at the way my brother is so enraged. "Calm down" I tell him "It was just a dare from Zeke" I say pointing to Zeke. Zeke pales in the face and then starts stuttering. "Why don't you join us I say, we are playing Candor or Dauntless, it's basically truth or dare" I say obvisally taking a boatload of pressure off of Zeke. " I just have one question" Caleb announces, "Tris, are you really dating Four?" He says gesturing towards Tobias. "Yes," inform him and then kiss Tobias right on the lips. Caleb looked as if he was going to rip somebody's head off, but calmed down and took a seat on the other side of me. It was Tobias's turn so he immedeatly looked right at me and asked "Candor or Dauntless?" "Dauntless," I say cocking my head as if I were taunting him to pick a good dare. "I dare you to kiss me" he says "Fine" I say walking over to him. We kiss long and passionately. When we are done I get a dirty stare from Caleb.

After a while of playing I look at Tobias and whisper "Should we leave soon, it's kinda getting late and we need our sleep for tomorrow?" "I just have to do one more dare." He says back. I put on a puzzled look and then sit on his lap. Caleb jumps up and starts to pull me off of him. "You are too good for him!" Caleb declares. "Caleb, a word please?" I say dryly. Caleb and I get up and walk into the hallway. "Four is the best thing that has happened to me I love him very much, if anything he would be too good for me, you understand?" I ask him. He nods vigorously and we return back to the game. While we were gone it ended up being Tobias's turn. He is no longer wearing an shirt, but neither is Christina, but she is just making out with Will in the corner. "Zeke" Tobias says "Candor or Dauntless?" "Candor, and don't even think about saying it Uri!" Zeke yells as Uriah whispers "Pansycake." Pansycake was supposed to be a super mean nickname, but it never caught on. "What's one of your fears?" Zeke takes his shirt off, signaling that he is not going to answer the question. "Shauna, my girl, you know the question." "Zeke, my man," She repiles "You know my answer." "OK then, I dare you," He says pausing to get on one knee, "to marry me." Shauna stands up in surprise and takes her shirt off. Zeke looks dissapointed, but then she turns around and yells "YES!" They kissed for a while and then we all decided it was about time to leave. I hugged my brother and bid him goodbye telling him that he should join us for another game sometime soon.

It was just after midnight when Tobias and I reached our bed. "I absolutely love you Tris Prior," He says smiling at me. "And I absolutely love you too." I say back sleepily. and thats when we both fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"I wake up to the incessant beeping of our alarm clock, and realize that the initiates come today! "Tobias, wakey wakey or we'll miss the first jumper." I say in a soothing voice. "I only want to see the first jumper if it is you." He replies. "Awe" I comment a little too sarcastically. I get up and hop into the shower before Tobias is even out of our bed. When I finish showering I smell pancakes and bacon. "You know you are too good for me." I state grabbing a piece of crispy bacon. "No," he replies, "you're too good for me." He says back. I smile at him and he leaves for the bathroom. Not five minutes later he is out and dressed. When we get to the pit we meet Uriah and Christina, who are going to train the dauntless born initiates, just in time for the choosing ceremony to begin. "I bet you that a candor will be the first to jump." Uriah declares. "Really, want to bet?" I ask "twenty points first jumper is Amity." "I'm in on it too." Christina states "I bet it is Erudite." "No," Tobias quickly adds, "I guess Abnegation." He finishes. "We emrarely/em get Abnegation transfers, what makes you think that they would be the first to jump?" Uriah counters. "It happened last year, you never know." Tobias says chuckling. All of the sudden we hear Max start to give his legendary speech.

Before long a red and yellow blur comes racing down into the net. "HAH!" I exclaim, "I WIN!" "What's your name?" I question in an instrustory voice. "Gah gah," "Is it a hard one?" I question, "You can pick a new one, but make sure it's good." I state "Gabby." The amity girl declares. "Make the announcement Four," I say. "First Jumper, Gabby!" Tobias exclaims. "Welcome to Dauntless," Uriah, Chris, Tobias and I all say in unison. Once all the jumpers are down we figure out that we have 11 transfers and 8 Dauntless borns. "Welcome to Dauntless," we all repeat. "I am Four, and this is Six," Tobias says pointing to me, "And we will be training the transfers, I usually work in the control room," He finishes. "And I am a faction ambassador." I say. "Why do you have numbers as names?" Caroline from Candor says. "If I wanted to deal with smart mouth Candors I would have transferred there." I state, "The first lesson you will learn is to keep your mouth shut." I add sounding almost exactly like Tobias did last year while reprimanding Christina. Caroline takes a few steps back until she is almost behind Gabby, who she seems to be becoming friends with. This year we have 2 Amity, 5 Candor, 3 Erudite, and 1 Abnegation. I was surprised at the girl Abnegation, Nikki, she seemed Divergent to me. By the time we showed all the transfers around we easily knew everyone's name and old faction.

Gabe and Gabby from Amity

Alex, Caroline, Hannah, Alexis, and Jackob from Candor

Noah, Bill, and Jessie from Erudite

Nikki from Abnegation

"We met up with Uriah and Christina and all walked in to the cafeteria together, and sat down at the table where Marlene, Shauna, Zeke, Will, and Lynn were all sitting. "So how were the transfers?" Christina questions. "Well," I respond "Caroline is a smart mouth Candor, much like you!" I say while jokeingly punching her arm. "Oh really," she said laughingly. "Yeah," I say back, "But really I think Hannah, Jessie, and Gabby all have the hots for Four," I say jabbing Tobias in the arm. "Well all I know is that I only have the hots for you," Tobias says kissing me on the cheek. "And I have the hots for you!" I exclaim back and kiss him on his cheek. For the rest of dinner we all talked and laughed remembering what it was like for all of us one year ago. "I can't believe that a year ago at this time we were just meeting!" I exclaim, "And you were just 'scary instructor Four'" I smirking at Tobias. "I wasn't emthat/em scary, was I?" Tobias protests. "Oh you were." Christina, Will, and I all say together. Right then Max gets everyone's attention and gives a short speech about the new initiates. Nothing really changed in that speech from last year. When Max was done Tobias and I walked over to the initiates. "Transfers," Tobias booms, "training starts at 6, be there or be factionless." He threatens. On our way out we grab hands and slowly walk back to our apartment.

When we get back to our apartment we kiss, passionately. We start to make out and he pushes me onto the bed. "I love you," he whispers in between kissing me. "I love you to, Tobias," I say. I finger at the hem of his shirt silently asking for him to take it off. In one motion his shirt is completely off and he starts kissing me again. within the next few minutes we both undress. "Are you sure you are ready?" Tobias questions me, "I don't want to pressure you into doing anything." He says compassionately, like the selfless Abnegation he is. "Yes." I state in one breath, "I'm ready."

After a few hours we both start to get tired and I lay my head on his chest. "Good night, Six," Tobias says winking. Both of us knowing that I am truly Six now. "Goodnight Tobias." I say. Right as I am about to go to sleep I hear a knock at the door. I check the time, 11:45 PM. "I'll get it," Tobias says hopping out of the bed while throwing the closest clothes to him on. He quietly shuts the door behind him and I reluctantly crawl out of be throwing clothes on myself as well incase I am needed. I hear the door open and voices float into our room, one distinctly Tobias, but the other one was mysterious./span/p

Hey thanks for reading my story please review my story, I would like to know what you guys like and don't like! thanks for the follows and favorites, I will update every couple of days! 


End file.
